Reaching Elsewhere
by bibi94
Summary: Jonas and Gabriel finally reached Elsewhere.


Chapter 24

**Reaching Elsewhere**

**Jonas was ecstatic that he had reached Elsewhere. **

"**We are here Gabe, we're finally Elsewhere", Jonas whispered. Jonas was very sick and his legs were still numb from that long journey, but he didn't care because he noticed that Gabriel's body was very warm and he knew from all his memories that, that was normal. **

**While holding Gabriel, Jonas walked down the hill towards all the beautiful and colorful houses. He felt like he was following what the Giver had said was called music. He reached one of the houses and noticed all this colorful lights outside. Before Jonas reached the door he stumbled and fell. The man in side the house came out to help him.**

**"Are you ok, kid?" the man asked. **

"**I apologize for my inconvenience" Jonas told the man. The man looked lost. **

"**Is that your brother?" the man questioned, "He looks quite sick." Jonas didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to explain to him the life he had left. The man looked puzzled. **

"**Come inside my wife will help you, she knows exactly what to do," the man told Jonas. The man walked inside and Jonas followed holding Gabriel. **

**"Honey! some kid is here with a baby and I guess he's lost" the man yelled. Jonas was confused he didn't know why the man just called his spouse a sweet liquid. The woman came down and Jonas noticed something different about her. It was something about her skin tone. She was darker then he was.**

**"Hi, what's your name?" the woman asked.**

"**Jonas, and this is Gabriel," he replied. **

"**May I hold him," the woman asked. Jonas handed her Gabriel.**

"**He feels quite warm," the woman said, "I think he was a fever."**

"**Can he have some pain reliever," Jonas asked.**

"**Pain reliever.. what's that?" The woman asked, "we need to get him to the hospital."**

"**Come, we'll take you in the car," the woman said.**

"**Car?" Jonas whispered confused, then he remembered the memories.**

**When the arrived at the hospital Jonas saw many different people, and since now he can see in color he noticed many different features. Some people were darker than others, some had light eyes, and others dark eyes. Gabriel was rushed to the emergency room because his temperature was about 101 degrees. Jonas was sent to get x-rays. Jonas was so confused he was new to all these things.**

**The next day Jonas woke up from spending the day at the hospital. The man and his spouse walked in to greet Jonas.**

"**Hi, honey," the women whispered, " how are you feeling?"**

"**Why do you call me honey," Jonas replied, "I'm not a sweet liquid that bee's make." The woman looked at him puzzled, she didn't know why he would act so strange.**

"**No, that's what we call someone dear to us," the woman replied. **

"**Give us a minute alone please, Carla," the man asked his wife.**

"**Ok John, I'll be waiting outside," the woman answered. Then she walked out and closed the door.**

**"Hi Jonas," John said. "I'm sorry if my wife is making you feel uncomfortable its just that.." he paused, "we'll my wife and I been wanting to have kids for a long time but we found out that my wife can't have kids," he caught a breath, " and she has gained quite a love for you and Gabe." **

"**Really?" Jonas asked. "I always wanted real parents that can really love me," he told John.**

"**What do you mean?" John asked. Jonas explained everything to John about his old community and all the secrets they kept from them. John was shocked about how horrible the community was and about what they did to people when they would get released. **

"**If you want Jonas, my wife and I can adopted you and Gabe?" he asked. "After all the things you went through I think you will love to be part of a real family," John explained. **

"**That would be great!" Jonas yelled. Then Carla walked in and john told her the good news. She was so ecstatic, that she will finally be a mother. **

**One year past, and it was Christmas again. Jonas and Gabe were now part of a loving family that truly loves them. They now have grandparents, and aunts and uncles. They all sit around the Christmas tree exchanging gifts and Jonas remembered about the Giver's favorite memory. **


End file.
